narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakko
| homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Yosoi Chinoike | previous partner = | family =Yosōi Chinoike (Wife) Kissui Chinoike (Daughter) | clan = Chinoike Clan Jūgo's Clan | clanbranch = | rank =Chunin | classification =Medical-nin | reg =OT38243 | academy =9 | chunin =10 | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Earth Release Water Release Yin Release | jutsu = | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Byakko (白虎, Byakko) is a of and childhood friend of Yosoi Chinoike. He becomes her partner and eventually accompanies her on travels, acting as a self-proclaimed bodyguard. Many years alter, he marries Yosoi. Background Byakko grew up in the slums of Otogakure, entering its Academy at the ripe age of 9 years old. PRogressing quickly, he would graduate and eventually become a chunin by the age of 10. Personality Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Earth Release Water Release *Water Release Having a nature affinity for water, Byakko would grow quited skilled in the use of the , using it to take her opponent by surprise, conjuring massive quantities of water in no time flat to drown and crush his targets with its immense pressure. Having displayed his abilities while training with Yosoi, Orochimaru has even complimented the young man, stating that he reminded him of a the Second Hokage, Tobirama, in terms of water release usage. Waiting to take his Yater Release to the next level, he has been known to create truly massive volumes of water through the Yin Release. After training in the use of Genjutsu with Yosoi, he is able to induce genjutsu on targets by flowing Yin into his water release, keeping them trapped in genjutsu as long as they remain wet, an impressive feat it itself. Due to his extreme skill with water release, Yosoi went on to teach him the Water Release: Water Mirror Technique. *Medical Water Release Being adept in since before he entered Otogakure Academy, his medical expertise has only been improving since then. Utilizing the technique, Byakko is able to neutralize poison within a targets body and distribute medical chakra throughout the body while can give the target a temporary healing factor, long after the mosquitos are dispelled. Through the technique, he can utilize water for form giant mantis claws while extending the range of his attacks. These claws can be used to slice through opposition. By simply contributing more water to the technique, Byakko can increase the density and harness of the claws to such extent that they can slice through steel with ease. Animal Cursed Seal Interesting enough, Byakko was Yosoi's first and only subject of the , but unlike his predecessor, his cursed seal was perfected beforehand, allowing him to reap all the benefits of the technique. When activated, circular glyphs spread outward from him before disappearing. Using the seal, he is able to partially or completely transform his body into that of a white tiger. He has displayed the ability to toggle the seal at will and transform in an instant to catch targets off guard. He also gains a passive, high octane healing factor as a result. When in use, all of his physical attributes are increased to untold levels, allowing him to preform feats most shinobi can not. For one, his durability is on such extent that he can survive point blank explosion without harm. His healing factor is so extreme that he can heal missing limbs, such as his leg, near instantly. In this state, he gains a sixth sense, allowing him to sense imminent danger, thus allowing him to easily and autonomously evade it if he so chooses. Gallery Trivia *Byakko means "White Tiger". *Byakko is represented by Atsushi from Bungo Stray Dogs. *Despite being in the Jugo Clan, Byakko doesn't possess the clan's Kekkei Genkai. Category:Ninjutsu